paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tasha (CP)
Tasha is a first generation street dog. She was created by TheThunderfan212. Please do not edit this article without her permission. Tasha is one of the dogs in the Canine Pack. She is blind and one eye and deaf. Biography-Tasha was born in a litter of five, and three pups had special needs including her. Her mother was a purebred Merle Australian Shepherd, and her father was an F1 Merle Aussiedoodle. (Australian Shepherd X Poodle) At three years old, she was observed. She was tested on whether she could see or hear. She failed the hearing and seeing test. She was put in the "useless" category. This meant that she wasn't good enough to be a service or family dog, and she would later be killed. She somehow found a way to escape by using her sense of smell. She smelt the fresh air outside of the laboratory she was born in. She freed all the other pups that were "useless" as well. She lived alone for many years, hiding from the public. She would eat whatever was edible. She could smell when something was poisoned, giving her an advantage of surviving. At 12 years old, one of the Betas of the Canine Pack saw her. It was Jaeger. He could sense some of the members from the SDC coming over. Rafe and Scott spotted her with the Beta. Scott lashed out at both of them because they were in SDC territory. Rafe calmed him down and told him the blind pup was new. He let her know not to cross the SDC territory, because there would be serious consequences. She could lip read what Rafe was saying and nodded. They left the SDC territory and went into CP territory. Jaeger showed Tasha to Lotus since she would not survive on her own. Lotus agreed to let her join the pack. Due to her deafness and blindness, she was ranked to a Delta. Personality-Tasha is mute. She communicates by using sign language or using other interesting methods. She is similar to Devlin. She is special needs. She is blind in one eye, which prevents her from being able to hunt unless she has supervision from another member of the CP. She is completely deaf, but can lip read very well. She usually hangs out with Jaeger and BrandonBrandon (SDC/CP)the most, but will occasionally make the effort to hang out with other members of the CP. She is quite friendly once you get to know her, and rarely lashes out. She’ll only lash out if something triggers her. She will make gifts for Brandon and Jaeger. She has a great sense of smell that’s stronger than the rest of the pack’s. This is why she can be considered useful in hunting or when sensing enemy. Apperance-Tasha is a 13 year old F1B Aussiedoodle. (Purebred Australian Shepherd X Standard Aussiedoodle {Standard Australian Shepherd X Standard Poodle}). She is Double Merle. (Merle X Merle) A Double Merle is a dog that is mostly white and might have patches of Merle markings on their fur. These pups are the result of irresponsible breeding, and are either deaf or blind. She is almost completely white. She has dark grey “ink” on her tail. She has floppy ears and a rough coat with slight crimping. She has a docked tail. Her eyes are blue and she has a pink nose. She wears a split string, indicating she’s special needs. The string is light brown. Crush-Even though she hides it, she has a crush on Rigatoni. She doesn’t show her affection for him that much, and finds some of his decisions foolish. However, there’s a part of her who thinks his flirting is somewhat cute, and wouldn’t mind becoming his girlfriend. Relationships Lotus:Tasha easily takes Lotus‘s orders. She’s slightly intimidated by her due to how cold she comes off as sometimes, and rarely hangs around her. She does like how the Alpha keeps everything in order, but not how she’s so strict. Very rarely will she give a nod or wave to her. Cade:Tasha struggles at trusting Cade. She appreciates that the Beta makes the effort to help other members to make sure they aren’t over worked and that he‘ll try to have small conversations with some of the other CP members. She will occasionally hang out with him just to see what he brings up. She doesn’t like how good he is at lying though. She has a hard time believing him and hasn‘t fully gained his trust. Jaeger:Jaeger is one of the only friends Tasha has. She appreciates that she saved him from possibly being killed by some SDC members. She appreciates his help when it comes to survival tactics and appreciates that he sees her as a good hunter. She likes the Beta’s clever tricks sometimes in certain situations. Sometimes she thinks his jokes and pranks against rival packs are too much, but for the most part, she doesn’t mind. Devlin:Tasha feels bad for Devlin since he was born mute, and she chose to be mute. This is also known as Selective Mutism. Every so often she hangs out with the Gamma since she feels slightly bad for ignoring him. She’s in awe about how creative he is. She doesn’t like how he eavesdrops, and she can sense his presence due to her sharp sense of smell. She doesn’t like that he’s lazy and other members have to do his work for him at times, but she appreciates that he wants to get along with everyone. Sycamore:Tasha finds Sycamore a waste of time. She find the Gamma extremely annoying and hot headed. She doesn’t understand why she gets riled up even over the littlest things. She also hates how much of a daredevil she is, and thinks she’s incredibly stupid for taking any dare, even if it means putting another pack member‘s or her own life in danger. She feels bad for her love interest because Sycamore can be very rude to him. She avoids her at all times, even though Brandon has a slight soft spot for her. Crispin:Tasha is neutral over Crispin. She likes how generous the pup is and feels bad about his anxiety sometimes. She likes his sense of humor as well. She can‘t stand that the Gamma is so irresponsible about his duties though. She hates how sometimes she has to rely on Jaeger to make sure he‘s not breaking any rules. Sometimes she thinks he takes his jokes a little too far. Overall, Tasha doesn’t like Crispin, but doesn’t hate him either. Radio:Tasha is slightly scared of Radio. The Gamma’s violent side scares Tasha away. She tries to make the effort to hang out with Radio occasionally when she’s friendly. Most of the time, she‘ll just give a small wave to her. Acantha: Tasha considers Acantha a friend, but not a close one. She feels bad for the Delta that’s she’s pretty much defenseless. She likes how optimistic she is, but sometimes Tasha thinks she shouldn’t be optimistic in certain situations. She doesn’t really like that she’s dependent on her sister a lot, never giving her the chance to actually defend herself. She appreciates that the pup is friendly and forgiving. Vincent:Even though Tasha isn’t close with Vincent, he appreciates his company. She likes how energetic and adventurous the pup is, and even thinks some of his puns are funny. She does get slightly worried about his safety though, and worries that he’ll stumble into the territory of the SDC or the COAB. She likes that he’s kind and wants everyone to be ok. Brandon: Brandon is one of Tasha’s closest and only friends. She appreciates that he’s very loyal to her and protective. She likes his sense of humor and that he isn’t power hungry. She doesn’t like that he can be lazy and have other pups do work for him, and she doesn’t understand why the Gamma is so submissive. She often wonders why he’s a part time member of the CP. She makes gifts for him often. Ravioli: Tasha doesn’t mind Ravioli, but can find him annoying at times. She likes how he’s constantly supporting other pack members, but often gets concerned he’s overworking himself. She’s happy to care for his younger brother, Linguine, but thinks he shouldn’t be so overprotective of him. She gets annoyed when the Beta supervises her on hunts, and lets him know she’s clearly capable of hunting. She can tell he‘s slightly afraid of her, and tries not to scare him. She doesn’t mind Ravioli giving her a small break from working, but at times she thinks he needs one himself! Sometimes she will stop him from working so he can have a break. Rigatoni: She eventually fell for the Gamma's flirting, but it took a while. She found his flirting to be somewhat cute at first, yet embarrassing at the same time. A part of her felt bad for him, but another part felt uncomfortable. She finds Rigatoni nice, but doesn't like how he brushes other's concerns off easily. She feels like he should show at least a little more concern for others. She hid her emotions from him, but realized she came across cold. As she got to know him more, she started liking him more. Eventually, she fell for him. The two married and adopted four pups: Ralph, Felix, Calhoun and Vanellope. Voice Actresses Young:Christina Ricci ''(''Young Lilly in Alpha and Omega) Current:Christina Ricci (Lilly in Alpha and Omega) Trivia Tasha is the first female stray I’ve created. She’s also the first special needs pup I’ve created. She rarely talks, it’s usually a whisper. Very rarely will she talk to Brandon and Jaeger. She hates every member of the SDC except Rafe, since he was willing to spare her. Likes: The Canine Pack, being alone, hiding, her sense of smell, Jaeger, Rafe, Rafe spearing her, Lotus (sometimes), communicating in creative ways, being mute, Brandon, making gifts, hunting, being considered useful, Lotus keeping things organized, Cade (sometimes), Cade helping others, Jaeger protecting her, Jaeger’s survival tactics, Jaeger’s tricks and pranks, Devlin (sometimes), Devlin’s creativity, Crispin (sometimes), Crispin’s sense of humor, Radio (sometimes), Radio’s friendly side, Acantha, Acantha’s optimism, Vincent, Vincent’s company, Brandon’s sense of humor, Brandon’s loyalty, Brandon protecting her, Ravioli (most of the time), Ravioli’s support, Linguine, being treated normally, breaks, Rigatoni, Ralph, Calhoun, Felix, Vanellope Dislikes: Being blind, being deaf, her parents, being observed, hearing tests, seeing tests, being considered useless, death, laboratories, people (especially lab technicians), poison, everyone else in the Stray Dog Clan, the Stray Dog Clan, Lotus (sometimes), Devlin (sometimes), being supervised, her triggers, rival packs, Lotus being strict, Lotus being cold, Cade (sometimes), Cade lying, Jaeger’s jokes and pranks (rarely), Devlin eavesdropping, Devlin being lazy, doing Devlin’s work, Sycamore, Sycamore doing dares, Crispin (sometimes), Crispin being irresponsible, Crispin breaking rules, sending Jaeger to find Crispin, Radio (sometimes), Radio’s aggressive side, Acantha being dependent on Lotus, the possibility of Vincent stumbling into rival territory, Brandon ‘s laziness, Brandon being submissive, Ravioli (rarely), Ravioli overworking himself, Ravioli supervising her, being treated “specially”, Rigatoni brushing off other concerns, showing emotions ChristmasCP.jpg|CP Christmas scene, done by Colfea Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon pups Category:Characters Category:Deaf Pup Category:Blind Category:Special Needs Category:Australian Shepherd Category:Australian Shepherds Category:Poodles Category:Poodle Category:Mixed Breed Category:Mixed Breeds Category:Mixed breed Category:Strays Category:Females Category:Female Category:Female Pup Category:Female Character Category:Female protagonist Category:Female pup Category:Dogs Category:Dog Category:Teenagers Category:Teens Category:Teen Category:Teenager Category:Teenage pups Category:Shy Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:Friendly Pups Category:Friendly Pup Category:Thunder’s Characters